degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zig-Tori-Maya Love Triangle
The love triangle between Zig Novak, Tori Santamaria, and Maya Matlin developed during the Season 11 of Degrassi. Zig was the center of this love triangle. Love Triangle History Overview Season 11 In Underneath It All, Maya is seen walking down the hallway, looking for the music classroom when she bumps into Zig, who asks her to save his life. When Maya gets to class, she goes to find an empty seat, in front of Tori and Tristan who are looking for Zig. Maya asks if they are talking about Zig Novak, and when they say yes, Maya informs them that Zig is now in art. Maya asks if Zig's a friend of there's, to which Tristan responds that Zig isn't a friend. Tori tells Maya that Zig is a player who uses girls then breaks their hearts, so it would be advisable to stay away from him. Maya is later seen waiting for Katie and on her laptop looking up Zig on FaceRange. Katie shows up and says Zig is cute and asks Maya if she has a crush. Maya explains how he asked her to The Dot but Tori and Tristan say that he's the devil and Katie tells Maya that before she started dating Drew, lots of people said he only cared about sex, which ended up not being true. Maya decides that she'll find out herself if Zig is really that mean. She goes to The Dot and Zig shows up a few minutes late. She asks Zig about Tori and Tristan and why they hate him, and he offers to explain it to her, once they find a table. The next day, Zig walks Maya to class when he notices Tori and Tristan staring at them. The bell rings so Maya walks into class. Tori asks Maya what she was doing with Zig, and Maya says they were just friends. Maya explains to Tori about what Zig told her and says that she's not Zig's type, which angers Tori. Tori picks up her Trombone and blows all of her spit in Maya's face. This obviously angers Maya who gets up and jumps on Tori and proceeds to fight with her. Ms. Oh sends them both to the office, where Mr. Simpson talks about how disappointing it is to see two smart girls fighting on the first week of school. They both get a week of detention. When Mr. Simpson walks away, Tori starts crying to Maya about Zig and how they had a good relationship but all of a sudden, Zig just started ignoring her and how she needs closure. Maya offers to talk to Zig for her. Maya talks to Zig about it and Zig decides he should go talk to Tori himself to give her closure. Later, Zig comes back to Maya and reveals that he realized he had no good reason for breaking up with Tori and they got back together. Tori thanks Maya and says they'll all have so much fun together this year. Maya is later seen talking to Katie, where she expresses she never realized how much she liked Zig until he was gone. In Need You Now (1), Maya, Zig, and Tori are walking to go to their lockers while Tori goes on about Power Squad. Maya seems sad when Zig and Tori hug, and annoyed at them being a couple. In Need You Now (2), Maya tells Tori that she should stand up to Zig, and not let his skateboarding come between her cheerleading. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Zig, Tristan, Tori, and Maya are hanging out at the mall. When Tristan and Tori begin to talk about Maya's breasts, Zig feels uncomfortable and walks away, so that they could finish their conversation. In Got Your Money (1), Maya announces to Zig that he made it into WhisperHug. After Zig shows the band his gift for Tori, their reactions make him change his mind about using the bracelet, and Maya tells Zig that Tori spent the last 5 years of allowance on his gift. Later, when Tori is upset with Zig for cancelling their anniversary date, Maya agrees to help Zig, and plans a set-up for him by taking Tori to Little Miss Steaks. In Got Your Money (2), Maya eagerly announces to Zig and Tori that WhisperHug is playing at the upcoming school dance. Later in the hallway, Zig questions Maya about what is going on, and she responds that classes are postponed because there is a locker search for the missing dance ticket money. After Zig suspiciously walks way with his guitar case, Maya and Tori follow him and find him counting the stolen money. He returns it, and they promise not to turn him in. Later, backstage before WhisperHug performs, Maya comments that she doesn't think that Zig is coming, though he does show up. She tells him that the band is about to perform when he and Tori are talking. In Rusty Cage (1), Zig, Maya, Tristan, Campbell, and Tori were all hanging out together at Little Miss Steaks for karaoke night. In Scream (2), Maya and Zig were playing together, but Tori interrupts them, and makes them come with her to find Tristan, who is missing. In Doll Parts (1), Maya approaches Zig, asking where Tori is, and makes him leave after Tori comes up to them for "girl talk" about Campbell. Later, while Maya is crying over the fact that Campbell didn't like her makeover, Zig comforts her and helps convinces Maya to enter the pageant, saying if she wants to do it, then she should go for it. Zig tells her that he really believes. Maya has a shot at winning the pageant, but she should first wipe away her mascara streaks around her eyes. At the pageant, Maya falls when walking down the stage, and Zig gives her a thumbs up from the audience, which helps motivate her to continue. Backstage, Zig tells Maya that if the judges don't choose her to advance, then they are dumb, saying that she is the best. Maya says that she wishes that Campbell felt that way, and Zig says that she deserves better if he doesn't. Maya jokes that it is too bad that Zig is off the market. Later, Maya expresses an interest in "meeting a guy like Zig." In''' Doll Parts (2), Maya later tells Katie that she plans on asking Zig to help her with her act, and Katie worries that it will upset Tori even more. Maya asks Zig anyways, and Zig agrees, also saying that Maya is sexy enough to perform by herself. A few minutes later, Maya runs into Cam, who apologizes for not paying attention to her and not kissing her. He asks her for a second chance, and tells her he'll try harder, to which she responds, "You shouldn't have to try." Later at the pageant, Zig performs with Maya, and they share a kiss backstage. Maya instantly regrets it, while Zig doesn't seem to mind. Katie walks in and sees the kiss, later calling Maya out on it while preparing her for the interview. She asks Maya if she really wants to be a boyfriend stealer, and that she deserves better than a boy who kisses girls besides his girlfriend. Maya has a shot at winning the pageant, but she should first wipe away her mascara streaks around her eyes. At the pageant, Maya falls when walking down the stage, and Zig gives her a thumbs up from the audience, which helps motivate her to continue. Backstage, Zig tells Maya that if the judges don't choose her to advance, then they are dumb, saying that she is the best. Maya says that she wishes that Campbell felt that way, and Zig says that she deserves better if he doesn't. Maya jokes that it is too bad that Zig is off the market. Later, Maya expresses an interest in "meeting a guy like Zig." In '''Tonight, Tonight, Zig tries to get Maya to date him instead of Campbell, Maya tells Zig she loves Campbell and their kiss was a mistake. She also tells Maya not to let a boy come between her and Tori's friendship. Later at the interview, Tori tells the judges that her biggest flaw is saying things without thinking of the consequences, and publicly apologizes to Maya. Maya tells the judges that she's a huge bitch, and runs out. She goes over to Cam's and apologizes, and the two reconcile. The next day, while Tori and Maya are back on good terms, Zig expresses his jealousy of her and Cam's relationship, saying they both "felt it" the other night when they kissed. Maya says she was confused and that she likes Cam, before going off with him. Trivia *They all their first appearances in Underneath It All (1). Timeline *Start: Underneath It All (1132) *End: Tonight, Tonight (1228) **Reason: Tori walked in on Zig and Maya talking about their kiss, so she cut them both out of her life in the moment. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-23h28m41s220.png 4564rssss.jpg 9u8.png 7yuii.png normal_Tonight084.jpg 5445fffgdg.jpg 546gg.jpg 1 maya tori zig.jpg Dg120506g2-3.jpg 9789ikjj.jpg 787jk.jpg 454fgg.jpg 575trgf.jpg 38969086.jpg Zori28934.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Love Triangles